


Loving Ginger

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bromance, Crossover Pairings, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot Collection, Post The Restaurant at the End of the Universe, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Star Trek Universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La prima volta che il tuo glaciale ed assassino sguardo si è posato sulla morbida figura di Arthur Dent, eri davvero tanto arrabbiato per poter far caso a quanto adorabile fosse. Così conciato, in pigiama ed accappatoio, con un asciugamano gettato distrattamente sopra la spalla e i capelli umidi, era così troppo carino che successivamente ti sei ritrovato più volte a maledire te stesso e il brutto carattere che ti ritrovi.<br/>- Una raccolta di dieci Kharthur che si sviluppano attorno all'evoluzione del rapporto romantico di una "normale" (virgolettiamo che è meglio) coppia d'innamorati. E quindi dal primo incontro, al primo appuntamento, andando poi sul primo bacio e la prima volta... -</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primo incontro

**Author's Note:**

> La raccolta è ambientata dopo Star Trek Into Darkness e prende in considerazione l'ipotesi che Khan e Vasily abbiano sconfitto Marcus e siano scappati sulla Vengeance. Per quanto riguarda Arthur, invece, lui è temporalmente da inserire, dopo: "Il ristorante al termine dell'universo". Non ho intenzione di spiegare i motivi che hanno portato i due a questo punto, perché lo scopo di questa storia è un altro.
> 
> Storia scritta per la challenge 10 PASSI DELLA TUA OPT sul cosmic ocean.  
> Qui il link al contest: http://freeforumzone.leonardo.it/d/11198915/10-Passi-della-tua-OTP-Challenge/discussione.aspx

La prima volta che il tuo glaciale ed assassino sguardo si è posato sulla morbida figura di Arthur Dent, eri davvero tanto arrabbiato per poter far caso a quanto adorabile fosse. Così conciato, in pigiama ed accappatoio, con un asciugamano gettato distrattamente sopra la spalla e i capelli umidi, era così troppo carino che successivamente ti sei ritrovato più volte a maledire te stesso e il brutto carattere che ti ritrovi. Non hai mai perdonato appieno te stesso, no, perché il tuo primo incontro con il molto inglese Mr Dent è stato tutt'altro che sereno. Al contrario, sarebbe stato estremamente più saggio da parte tua, il renderti conto di quanto scopabile fosse quel tizio. A tua difesa ci sarebbe da dire che venir prelevato forzatamente dalla tua astronave, per poi essere catapultato al cospetto di un robot dall’aria depressa, non era esattamente nei tuoi piani quel giorno. Già, perché avevi in mente ben altro. Ti trovavi sulla Vengeance in quel momento, e stavi controllando un qualcosa su quella super accessoriata nave spaziale che ti eri costruito. Tu da solo. O meglio, tu e Vasily: il tuo fidato secondo in comando. Stavate viaggiando in direzione di un sistema solare poco abitato, lontano dalle grinfie della Federazione, dove avreste potuto rifugiarvi per quel po’ di tempo che vi sarebbe stato necessario a ricaricare le batterie e a stabilire un decente un piano d’azione. Perché no, non lo hai mai dimenticato, il fatto che ancora ci sono i tuoi uomini, rinchiusi in quelle settanta e più capsule che giacciono in un luogo sicuro e ben protetto sulla Terra. E tu li vuoi andare a prendere. Perché sei Khan Noonien Singh non lasci nessuno indietro. Mai. Soprattutto se si tratta della tua grande famiglia. E quindi te ne stavi lì, sul ponte di comando. Al lavoro come sempre. Forse eri chino sul monitor scientifico, non ricordi, ma di certo stavi per domandare a Vasily il favore di farti un caffè, quando hai sentito il formicolio tipico del teletrasporto solleticarti la base del collo. Poco dopo hai percepito il tuo stesso corpo smaterializzarsi e in meno di un battito di ciglia, ti sei ritrovato steso a terra. Su una nave non tua e con un tizio di metallo di nome Marvin, che ti dava un deprimente benvenuto. Ovviamente la tua prontezza di riflessi è stata immediata e prima di subito sei balzato in piedi, hai afferrato uno dei bracci meccanici di quel robot e gliel’hai staccato di netto. Inaspettatamente, però, quel Marvin ha avuto una reazione strana. Di certo una di un tipo che, di solito, nessuno ha quando ha a che fare con te. Tu terrorizzi, spaventi e fai gridare di paura, e ci riesci sempre e con chiunque. Persino i robot senzienti ti temono. Ma questo sembrava differente, di certo si è comportato in modo inconsueto. Nemmeno si è premurato di risponderti o di spiegarti cosa ci facessi lì. Si è limitato a chinare quel grande faccione bianco e, con fare triste, ti ha dato le spalle mentre s’incamminava verso il fondo del corridoio. Hai fatto giusto in tempo a carpire una qualche parola, prima di vederlo sparire oltre una delle porte.  
«Di nuovo» ha mormorato, tristemente. «Se la prendono sempre con me, ecco. La vita fa schifo» ha continuato, senza far minimamente a caso te e alla tua espressione stupita. In quel momento ti sei sentito un po' un idiota, sì. E mai nessuno è riuscito a farti sentire in quel modo, ma per fortuna di quel Marvin (come ti si è presentato), il tuo cervello è arrivato prima dell’istinto e invece che farlo a pezzi, hai iniziato a rimuginare. Hai infatti subito pensato che dovesse avere un qualche difetto di programmazione, un circuito fuori fase... Perché quando mai i droni si comportano in quel modo? Tuttavia non hai fatto a tempo a raggiungerlo o a muovere anche solo un passo, perché praticamente d’improvviso, un tale è apparso da dietro una porta e ha iniziato a strepitare ed urlare. Non hai capito esattamente su che cosa stesse blaterando, anche perché parlava velocemente e in maniera confusa, ma dopo un primo momento di stordimento ti è sembrato chiaro che fossero delle scuse e anche di un genere piuttosto patetico. Patetico come lui, hai pensato immediatamente dopo. E tu odi i tizi patetici. Li detesti e da loro vorresti soltanto che ti morissero fra le mani, preda di atroci sofferenze. Infatti è stato in quel momento che hai perso la testa e che ti sei avventato su di lui, con tutto l’impeto di cui eri capace. Ucciderlo, dovevi ucciderlo. Avevi soltanto questo per la mente, di toglierli la vita dopo avergli estorto una qualche informazione. E ce l’avevi per davvero, l’intenzione di farlo fuori. Solo che poi… beh, devi esserti distratto.  
  
Le immagini sono piuttosto confuse e di quegli attimi ricordi unicamente che hai mollato a terra il braccio meccanico che ancora tenevi saldamente stretto in una mano, per poi afferrare quello sconosciuto per la gola, prima di spingerlo con forza contro la paratia.  
  
E ora ti ritrovi lì, con il pollice che preme contro la trachea di un tale in accappatoio. Un maschio di razza umana, per la precisione. Uno con un intelligenza nella media degli esseri umani (quindi decisamente bassa) e con una forza alquanto misera, praticamente inesistente. Ha folti capelli rossi che ora sono ancora bagnati, un viso pacioso ed una parlantina fastidiosa. Dovresti ucciderlo, ricordi a te stesso in un moto di lucidità. Eppure più lo guardi, più ti manca il coraggio di farlo. Come se avessi dimenticato come si fa ad uccidere qualcuno, non ne fossi capace o non ne avessi davvero voglia. Il problema, se si può definire tale, è che sai perfettamente qual è il problema. E l’idea di esser appena un poco attratto da quel corpo morbido, banale e anche un po' bruttino, ti fa incazzare all’inverosimile. Già perché è inutile negarlo, questo Arthur ti smuove un qualcosa d’indefinito a livello viscerale. Si tratta di un’irritazione che non ha un reale motivo di esistere, o meglio ce l’avrebbe, ma per il momento preferisci metterla da parte. Nonostante tu sappia perfettamente che non sei furioso con Arthur Dent, come lo saresti con un qualsiasi membro della Federazione o della Flotta Stellare. E a questo proposito, lui di certo non ne fa parte: la Flotta non arruolerebbe mai un umano così fisicamente deprimente. Questo è certo e tu lo sai, perché quei bastardi li conosci fin troppo bene. E non è nemmeno un pirata o un criminale rapitore. Lo hai capito fin dal primo istante in cui hai posato lo sguardo su di lui. Forse dovresti lasciarlo andare e parlarci con calma. Ma chissà perché, la prospettiva di non continuare a premerlo contro ad un muro, non è poi così tanto invitante. Ovviamente, poi fai finita di niente. Fingendo abilmente tutta l'indifferenza di cui sei capace. Perché è meglio mostrare ira, piuttosto che quel vivo interesse che ti smuove i pensieri.  
«Dimmi chi sei e chi ti manda, umano» sibili, mentre il tuo volto si deforma d’ira «oppure muori per mano del grande Khan Noonien Singh.»  
«Dent» ti risponde, in un singulto strozzato. «Mi chiamo Arthur Dent e non mi manda nessuno. Siamo solo io e Marvin su questa nave.»  
«Tu, il robot e basta?»  
«Sì, sì» annuisce, velocemente. Strano, realizzi, ancora non ha dato segno d’avere paura di te. Notevole, no? No, accantoni quell’accenno di idea, considerandola stupida. Non dovresti lasciarti dominare da pensieri del genere, perché per un momento hai quasi provato un pizzico di ammirazione per quell’umano. Come se ti fossi ritrovato ad apprezzarne il coraggio. Già, perché loro (le vittime) di solito tremano. Sì, insomma, chiunque si sia mai trovato in una situazione come quella in cui si trova Arthur Dent, ti guarda con occhi sbarrati e colmi di paura, mentre spera che tu faccia in fretta. Tutti quanti, nessuno escluso. Beh, a parte Vasily (ma lui è storia  a sé).  
«Molto bene, Mr Dent» mormori, allungandoti verso di lui ed aumentando la presa sulla sua gola, mentre ti ritrovi ad annusare quell’intenso odore di shampoo che gl’impregna i capelli. Oh, è così buono. Così morbido tra le tue mani. Dovresti scopartelo, sì, dovresti proprio farlo. «Dimmi come hai fatto a teletrasportarmi via dalla Vengeance» gli dici, invece.  
«N-non sono stato io» nega, e tu trovi che sia adorabile quando è appena un poco balbettante. «È stata l’improbabilità infinita.»  
«Improbabilità che cosa?» ripeti, lasciandolo andare. Perché sì, dai, che senso ha tenerlo stretto a quel modo? Non serve a niente, se non a fartelo diventare duro. E preferisci evitare, almeno per il momento. Per ora è preferibile che tu mantenga un certo controllo, almeno fino a che non capirai come tornare indietro. Piuttosto che dove ti trovi.  
«Improbabilità infinita» conferma lui, con un assenso, massaggiandosi la gola livida.  
«Senti, se mi stai prendendo in giro…» lo minacci, puntandogli un dito contro al petto.  
«Giuro, non è così» si difende Arthur, alzando le mani in segno di resa. «Si chiama improbabilità infinita e non so ancora come funziona. Ma se ti trovi qui è stato per colpa di un incidente. Te lo giuro, non so chi tu sia o da dove tu venga. Non sono ancora bravo a guidare questa stupida nave e lo so che non devo toccare quel bottone, ma volevo farmi un tè dopo la doccia, e sono inciampato, e avevo la teiera in mano, ed è finita a terra, e io mi sono sfracellato contro il pannello dei comandi, e devo aver toccato il tasto per sbaglio, e... Non lo so» urla, mettendosi le mani fra i capelli e prendendo a camminare con fare nervoso. «So solo che la nave si è trasformata in una racchetta da tennis e subito dopo mi sono ritrovato con te. Qui. Deve averti tirato dentro lei. Non ne ho idea. E, mi dispiace, ma non saprei nemmeno come fare per riportarti indietro. Scusa, ma ho paura che dovrai restare qui. Bloccato come me. D’altra parte è quello che ho fatto io quando Zaphod e gli altri mi hanno preso a bordo. E a te è andata anche piuttosto bene. Quelli erano tutti matti, insomma Ford e quell’altro aveva due teste, e poi c’era il robot depresso e io… Cristo santo, io volevo solo farmi una tazza di tè!»  
  
Cosa?  
  
Non hai capito nemmeno la metà delle parole che ha detto, ma non t’importa. Ciò che conta è che non sei più arrabbiato o irritato dal fatto che sei stato rapito e portato fin lì. No, perché ti sta piacendo da matti questo Arthur Dent. Parla a raffica e la parola che nomina più spesso è “tè”. Inoltre è impacciato e gesticola. Gesticola tantissimo. Il che contrasta in maniera quasi drastica con quell’accento inglese, che lo vorrebbe più posato e composto. Beh, non lo è. Non è elegante. Di certo la sua schiena non è dritta, il portamento non è severo ed austero quanto il tuo. Al contrario, è tutto arruffato e scombinato. Con quell’orrendo pigiama che si porta addosso e l’accappatoio slabbrato e vecchio. Orrendo. Ha persino i capelli ancora bagnati e la barba è fatta soltanto per metà. Non è nemmeno così scopabile, constati. Oh, ma che t’importa: è adorabile. Tanto adorabile e…  
  
I tuoi pensieri vengono interrotti proprio in quel momento mentre ancora Arthur Dent strepita e parla di cose senza senso. È quando una delle porte in fondo al corridoio si apre con un fruscio leggero e Marvin fa la sua comparsa, che ti volti.  
«Non che la cosa mi interessi» dice il robot «ma ce n’è un altro qui» dice, indicando l’inconfondibile sagoma di Vasily alle sue spalle. Sollevi lo sguardo ed il sorriso ti si allarga non appena fai caso al suo, di sorriso. Si tratta proprio del Vasily che conosci e ami e se ne sta appoggiato al muro mentre, con fare predatorio, tiene lo sguardo puntato su Arthur Dent.  
«E tu chi sei?» domanda Arthur, visibilmente sconvolto, forse dai tratti albini di Vasily. Quelli stupiscono chiunque e di tanto in tanto, le persone, arrivano addirittura ad avere paura di lui. Almeno un tempo, sulla Terra, ora è tutto così diverso... Vas non risponde, ammicca appena, e poi si limita a scostarsi dal muro. Infine, con fare felino, raggiunge il mite Mr Dent e poi lo blocca contro alla paratia, intrappolandolo tra le sue braccia.  
«Vasily Hunyadi e sono tutto per te, dolcezza al ginger.»  
  
Sì, è così che è andata. Più o meno. I ricordi sono piuttosto labili, d’altra parte è accaduto secoli fa. Letteralmente. Ma di quel momento ricordi una cosa con precisione. Su quello non ti puoi sbagliare, perché è ciò che pensi anche adesso. Perché "ginger" è il nomignolo più bello di sempre e su Arthur Dent, ci sta che è una meraviglia.  
  
  
  
**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vasily Hunyadi è un personaggio che sta tra il canon e il fanon. Nella mia testa ha assunto fattezze albine, completamente campate per aria e che non hanno riscontri in serie o film. Per amore di cronaca, e anche una certa correttezza, ve lo devo dire: se qualcuno fosse interessato a vederne l'aspetto, vi invito a visitare la pagina di Amaerise su DevianArt, che trovate qui, la quale ha fatto diversi disegni del mio Vasily.


	2. Incrociare gli sguardi

Alla fine sei rimasto a bordo di quella strana nave spaziale. Non che tu lo abbia voluto in alcun modo, né tanto meno Arthur (di questo gliene devi dare atto), pare sia stata quella cosa chiamata improbabilità infinita, a giocarti questo strano e bruttissimo scherzo. Dopo che ha preso a bordo te e Vas, infatti, vi ha catapultato dall’altra parte della galassia. Ed una volta compreso che in tutto quello non c'entrava la Federazione, non avete impiegato troppo tempo per capire che qualcosa non andava. Vasily è stato il primo a rendersene conto, dopo aver notato che le stelle erano diverse e che i pianeti che vi circondavano vi erano del tutto sconosciuti. In pratica non eravate più nella stessa posizione di qualche istante prima. Era sparito tutto e la Vengeance era perduta, se ne stava a chissà quanti anni luce di distanza, così come la Terra. Ed è stato proprio quello il tuo primo pensiero. Quello, ed i tuoi criogenizzati compagni. Pertanto, che l’abbiate o meno voluto, tu e Vasily vi siete trovati bloccati su un’astronave che non conoscevate, assieme ad un inglese pigro a cui piace girare in pigiama e a un robot depresso. In un primo momento non sei riuscito davvero a trattenere l’ira; come avresti potuto farlo? Devi ammettere, tra l'altro, di aver davvero esagerato. A farti andare in bestia è stato questo cambio di programma assolutamente non previsto. I tuoi piani infatti erano ben diversi; avresti dovuto racimolare le idee per liberare i tuoi uomini e non girovagare a caso per lo spazio senza scopo, né meta. Ti sei arrabbiato, ovviamente. Hai urlato e strepitato. Hai inveito contro tutto e tutti. Ma poi, semplicemente, hai accettato la situazione. Ne sei stato costretto, perché tu e Vas non avevate altra alternativa se non adattarvi. E quindi lo avete fatto. Ma, incredibilmente, abituarti a Ginger è stato decisamente facile.  
  
Ci sarebbe da dire, tra le tante altre cose, che la vita sull’astronave ad improbabilità infinita non è poi così male. Di sicuro quella nave non è all’altezza della Vengeance, ma i motori sono buoni e le modifiche che avete fatto vi hanno permesso di raggiungere curvatura quindici senza alcun problema. Gli alloggi sono ampi e comodi, decisamente molto più che quelli striminziti e drasticamente essenziali forniti dalla Flotta Stellare. Inoltre, tu e Vas vi gestite benissimo. Non è nemmeno stato necessario imporre il tuo potere e prendere il comando della nave con forza, ad Arthur sembra non interessare nulla di nulla, fatta eccezione per quel dannato asciugamano che si porta spesso dietro. La via, quindi, scorre relativamente bene: ognuno ha i propri compiti e zone di competenza ben determinate. Avete anche un obiettivo (più o meno) ossia raggiungere la Terra il prima possibile e nel tempo che occorrerà, stabilirete un piano per liberare i vostri compagni. Quello che non fa praticamente nulla, e sul quale ancora stai rimuginando, è Arthur Dent. Ed è proprio lui il nocciolo attorno al quale ti stai crucciando di recente. Vi incontrate spesso, troppo spesso aggiungeresti. Dato che trascorri molto tempo in plancia e che lui fa altrettanto, gironzolando senza alcuno scopo apparente, vi ritrovate a condividere lo stesso ampio spazio. Non che Arthur faccia molto, per la maggior parte del tempo rimane sdraiato da qualche parte, a leggere quell’accidenti di Guida Galattica per Autostoppisti che pare essere il centro del suo mondo. Per il resto... Beh, tanto per cominciare parlate pochissimo. Anche se devi ammettere che in un primo momento ogni tentativo di fare conversazione da parte di Arthur Dent, si è infranto contro il tuo spesso muro d’indifferenza. Forse col tempo ha rinunciato ad approcciarsi a te e ha evitato di rivolgerti la parola. Era meglio non ascoltarlo, ti dicevi. Perché tu sei Khan Noonien Singh e odi le chiacchiere vuote. Quindi, le sole parole che scambiate sono semplici convenevoli, detti con una punta d’imbarazzo ed un velo di freddezza. Tutto ciò che serve a spezzare il silenzio per un breve istante, prima di farlo calare di nuovo fra voi come un inquilino ingombrante.  
  
Probabilmente sei ingiusto, perché – di recente – Arthur qualcosa la fa. Per la precisione, aiuta Vasily. Lo fa abbastanza spesso ed infatti trascorre delle ore in sua compagnia. Ogni tanto li intravedi in corridoio o giù in sala macchine, quando ti capita di andarci. Li trovi a ridacchiare e parlottare e… no, la cosa non ti fa sentire geloso. Per niente. Perché dovresti, poi? Se tu provassi qualcosa per quel Mr Dent, allora sarebbe possibile esserne geloso. Tu, però, sei Khan e non uno qualunque. Quindi non ti dà fastidio vederli bere del tè o il discutere adorabilmente di tanto in tanto. E, tra l’altro, quel Ginger non ti piace per niente. È così pigro, svogliato… non è nemmeno bello! Trascorre gran parte della giornata a dormire, non fa altro che bere tè e protestare sul fatto che si annoia. Ah, sì, ogni tanto manda al diavolo Vasily (mostrando un discreto coraggio), soprattutto quando questi gli mette le mani addosso, ma non è mai nulla di che. E poi entrambi si divertono abbastanza a stuzzicarsi e a litigare. Sarà un modo per passare il tempo, non ne sei certo. Come sai queste cose? Beh, Khan, hai compiuto un’attenta opera di osservazione sul pigro Arthur Dent. E oramai, dopo quasi un mese di convivenza forzata, conosci di lui ogni più piccolo particolare. Sai come si muove, la maniera in cui parla o si atteggia quando vuole dirti qualcosa. In pratica conosci tutto di lui. E lo sai perché lo guardi. Lo fissi di continuo. Sempre. In ogni momento. E più lo guardi, e più ti piace.  
  
E lo vorresti baciare.  
  
Il giorno in cui ti sei reso conto che Arthur Dent stava iniziando a ricambiare le tue attenzioni, era un pomeriggio annoiato come un altro. Lui è entrato in plancia blaterando chissà che, seguito da Vasily e dalle sue lunghe e polipose mani che tentavano di artigliare il fondoschiena di Ginger. È stata proprio quella la prima volta che ti sei accorto che anche Arthur ti fissava e che per te un certo interesse lo aveva. Quel giorno ti sei reso immediatamente conto che era lui. Ne hai riconosciuto il profumo di shampoo appena hai sentito il fruscio della porta che s'apriva. Era un odore ammaliante, particolare e che, lento, ha cominciato ad inondare la sala. Tu però hai ugualmente sollevato lo sguardo, perché sì: ti piace guardarlo. Ti piace contare le mille e più sfumature di Ginger dei suoi capelli. E ami, alla follia, le rughe d'espressione che gli si formano sulla fronte quando non capisce qualcosa. Quindi, senza propriamente volerlo ma seguendo il dannato istinto, ti sei ritrovato a sollevare il viso. Lui era lì ed era stupendo. Purtroppo, la tua opera di contemplazione non è durata nulla, perché subito ti sei reso conto che stavi boccheggiando. È successo non appena hai capito che erano i suoi occhi, quelli che avevi incrociato. I suoi bellissimi occhi blu, che stavano guardando proprio te. Per la prima volta. Quelle stesse stupende iridi che sono vibrate ed hanno tremato, dopo che hanno incontrato le tue. C’erano i suoi occhi, nei tuoi. E ti hanno sondato, studiato, sedotto per lunghissimo secondo. Prima di fuggirti. Con loro se n’è andato anche Arthur Dent che è scappato in corridoio, con le guance imporporate d’imbarazzo. Se n’è andato balbettando circa l’acqua per il tè. Poi, in plancia, ci siete rimasti soltanto tu ed un maliziosamente sorridente Vasily. Il quale ti ha rivolto un ghigno storto e ironico, prima di incrociare le braccia e lasciarsi andare contro la parete. Dopo ha semplicemente detto: «E ti pareva che non era lui a far colpo su Ginger... ma tu guarda! Gli sto addosso da settimane e a me non mi si fila di striscio. Che sfortuna stare con te, Khan. Una vera iella.»  
  
Quello che di quel giorno ti ricordi è che sì, avresti voluto seguirlo. E invece non l’hai fatto e per lunghi minuti sei rimasto immobile a fissare la porta chiusa. Non sentivi nessuno e niente: non Vas e le sue prese in giro, e nemmeno il ticchettio delle macchine. C’eravate soltanto tu e la tua voglia di Arthur Dent che, egoista, iniziava a prendere possesso dei tuoi pensieri.  
  
  
   
**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Storia scritta per la challenge 10 PASSI DELLA TUA OPT sul cosmic ocean.


	3. Primo appuntamento

   
E così, finalmente, è arrivato anche il giorno in cui hai trovato il coraggio di chiedere ad Arthur Dent un appuntamento. Non che il termine appuntamento sia tra i più corretti da utilizzare e nemmeno si può dire che tu gli abbia chiesto di uscire, non nel senso canonico del termine, perlomeno. Innanzitutto non puoi proprio affermare di avergli dato un appuntamento romantico, perché in quel caso si presuppone che almeno uno dei due domandi all’altro se gradisce o meno uscire per cena, o per colazione, o per qualunque altra attività si voglia fare assieme. E tu non hai chiesto ad Arthur Dent di passare del tempo con te. Tu gliel’hai ordinato. Sebbene lui sia rimasto un tantino stupito (ma più che altro dal fatto che gli hai rivolto la parola) sei quasi certo che, in un primo momento, nemmeno avesse capito quali che fossero le tue intenzioni. Già, perché non si può dire che tu sia stato del tutto chiaro. Ad ogni modo. È stato un pomeriggio decisamente noioso, questo. Vasily è rintanato chissà dove con Marvin, a fare cosa non lo vuoi sapere. La rotta l’hai impostata ore fa e nulla c’è da fare nello spazio profondo. Non hai nessuna voglia di metterti sui tuoi progetti, non adesso. Ora sei distratto e disattento e a fatica riesci a concentrarti su un concetto. Quindi e per quanto per te sia una novità, ti sei ritrovato mollemente abbandonato sulla poltrona e senza nessun pensiero coerente in testa.  
  
«Noia?» ti domanda Arthur, con – nella voce – quella consueta vena di ironia che così disperatamente te lo fa piacere. Lui ti parla in un modo che a fatica riesci a descrivere, è come se ti prendesse in giro o se trovasse divertente il ridere di te. E nessuno mai ha riso di te. Anzi, quando qualcuno si è azzardato a farlo, dopo lo hai pestato a morte. Forse questo Dent non ha ancora ben capito chi tu sia o che cosa tu abbia fatto prima d’incontrarlo. In effetti ti sei chiesto abbastanza spesso, se abbia realmente una vaga idea di chi tu e Vasily siate. Ma dopo così tanti giorni insieme, non hai ancora trovato una risposta. Il fatto è, Khan, che Ginger sa perfettamente chi tu sia e ciononostante non ha accennato una sola volta al fatto di temerti o di avere paura di te. Com’è anche solo possibile? Che tu ti sia rammollito? No, non è questo. Forse il problema non sei tu. Forse è il pigro Mr Dent ad avere una qualche dote nascosta. Hai anche ipotizzato che non fosse un terrestre, ma che si trattasse di un qualche alieno mascherato, ma in effetti, le tue non sono altro che teorie. Tu per certo non sai proprio nulla, se non che desideri baciarlo al di sopra d’ogni altra cosa. Per quanto riguarda Arthur Dent e la sua stramba personalità, ti limiti ad averne un qualche vago sentore, una sensazione su Ginger e su chi sia in realtà, su che cosa si nasconda sotto quel casco di capelli rossi. Com’è che dice sempre? Ah, sì, che dopo tutto quello che ha fatto e visto in vita sua, nulla potrà mai per davvero sorprenderlo o spaventarlo. Tanto meno Khan Noonien Singh e il suo sguardo da duro. Chissà quali avventure avrà cavalcato. Lui non ne parla mai. Fino ad un paio di settimane fa eri quasi sicuro che ti odiasse, ma dopo il fatto accaduto in plancia e la sua fuga tanto repentina dopo che i vostri sguardi si sono incrociati, hai brutalmente rivalutato le tue certezze. Purtroppo, da quel momento, Arthur Dent ha preso ad ignorarti. Probabilmente è pazzo e incosciente. O forse è un idiota. Di certo più conosci quel Mr Dent, e più sembra essere perfetto per te. A dirla tutta, il conoscerlo ha modificato drasticamente la maniera che avevi di vedere i tuoi rapporti con gli altri. Credevi che Vasily fosse la tua perfetta altra metà della mela. Perché quell’albino senza freni o coscienza, è sempre stato il solo ad essere in grado di tenerti testa. E lo fa, a tutt’oggi, in un modo tutto suo. In una maniera che tu definisci speciale. Seppur di Vas tu non sia mai stato innamorato, non nel senso più romantico del termine, hai più volte confessato a te stesso che lo ami profondamente, al punto che l’idea di vivere tutta la vita al suo fianco, non l’hai mai trovata malvagia. Questo, naturalmente, accadeva prima. Prima di finire sulla Cuore d’oro. Prima di imbatterti in Ginger e nei suoi strabilianti modi di fare. Prima della Guida Galattica per Autostoppisti. Di Marvin. Dell’improbabilità infinita. Prima di scoprire quanto te ne importasse di una tazza di tè ai frutti di bosco, abbandonata su una consolle.  
  
E ora ti ritrovi qui. A bordo di un’astronave che sembra la parodia (ben riuscita non c’è che dire) di qualcos’altro. Con un bottone che muori dalla voglia di premere, e che vi potrebbe condurre chissà dove o trasformarvi in chissà che cosa. Te ne stai annoiato e indeciso su una poltrona scomoda, con un uomo troppo pigro per vestirsi e che ha l’ardire di prenderti in giro. E mentre te ne stai lì, pensi a quanto vorresti che le cose fra di voi cambiassero. A quanto ti piacerebbe scambiare due parole con lui, anche le più banali e sciocche. Anche se non l’hai mai fatto in vita tua. Hai più volte provato ad invitare Arthur a cenare con te, tuttavia non sei mai andato fino in fondo. Hai anche pensato di fargli un discorso su quello che provi per lui. Sì, insomma, una specie di monologo in cui ammetti la tua attrazione fisica e non. Purtroppo non ti sei mai spinto oltre i tanti: “senti, io…” che di recente hai fatto morire sulle labbra, prima di cambiare discorso e deviare su territori meno pericolosi. Quante volte in queste settimane ti sei dato del vigliacco? O hai maledetto te stesso dopo che avevi tirato dritto e fatto finta di niente, quando in realtà non volevi fare altro se non spingerlo contro al muro e baciarlo? Tante, troppe. Al punto che hai finito col non riconoscerti più. Perché non è Khan l’uomo che, al mattino dopo che s’è fatto la barba, prova il suo discorso allo specchio incespicando e balbettando come un idiota. E non può essere lo stesso Khan il potenziato che uccide Klingon come fossero formiche, e che può far fuori un uomo con la sola forza di un dito mignolo. Non sei più lo stesso tizio di un tempo, colui che soggiogava popoli. Ora hai paura dell’essere vivente più innocuo che esista. Un pigro, molle, lento e sarcastico tizio sbucato letteralmente dal nulla. Perché il fatto è che quando si tratta di sentimenti, la faccenda diventa ben più complessa. Le parole giuste sembrano non arrivare mai e pare che a nulla serva il tuo genio o la tua supereroica forza, se non a farti sentire ancora più stupido.  
  
Questo venerdì, però, è il giorno giusto. Lo sai. Lo senti nelle ossa. Ti sei detto e ripetuto, nel privato della tua vasta mente fino a che non hai finito col convincertene, che questo è il momento più adatto. Dopo tanto tempo, infatti, Arthur ti ha rivolto la parola. Non lo aveva più fatto dopo l’incidente (come oramai hai finito col chiamarlo). O perlomeno, era sempre stato sarcastico e pungente come se desiderasse stuzzicarti e darti nient’altro che fastidio. Adesso, al contrario, sembra essere interessato a te. Vivamente interessato. D’altra parte Arthur è annoiato e non occorre conoscerlo come lo conosci tu, per saperlo. Se ne sta infatti da ore steso su un divanetto non molto lontano da te, e fissa il vuoto. Sono già passate le quattro e dato che nemmeno tu hai nulla da fare, ti rendi conto che quella può essere l’occasione giusta. Quindi ti alzi dalla poltrona sulla quale ti sei appena lasciato andare. Ma sei nervoso e il passo incespica un poco, quindi sfreghi con insistenza le mani sudate sul retro dei pantaloni. Fai qualche passo in sua direzione, ma dopo ti fermi come se avessi cambiato idea. Ti aggiusti i capelli, la casacca che indossi e quindi sollevi lo sguardo, fino a che non fai caso alla figura di Ginger mollemente distesa. No, t’imponi. Non puoi perderti tutto quello per paura.  
«Arthur?» Il tono che utilizzi è vagamente interrogativo, ma la voce è troppo rauca e strozzata perché lui la possa riconoscere come tua. Pertanto ti schiarisci le corde vocali e subito dopo riprovi di nuovo. «Arthur!» Questa volta lui ti sente ed allora volta lo sguardo su di te. E tu ti ritrovi a fremere non appena quegli occhi infinitamente blu, si posano nei tuoi.  
«Mh?»  
«Un tè» sillabi, con tono perentorio «io e te. Di là.»  
«Possibile che tu non abbia ancora imparato a fartelo?» ti risponde, mettendosi a sedere e stiracchiandosi i muscoli di gambe e braccia. «E sì che dici di essere un genio.»  
«Io e te prendiamo un tè assieme. Ora» sentenzi, sbattendo appena la mano contro la paratia che vibra appena un poco. Dovresti vedere la tua espressione in questo momento, Khan, sei ridicolo! Già, perché quella che dovrebbe essere un’espressione di rabbia, non appare come niente di diverso dal cruccio di un bambino capriccioso. E quello che voleva essere un ordine deciso ed imperioso, viene recepito da Arthur come lo squittio di un topolino e trattato, pertanto, a dovere.  
«Uh» mugola, divertito «e quando Khan dà un ordine, chi sono io per dire di no? Il tuo cameriere, ecco cosa sono diventato. Ma tu guarda.» Il suo tono non è sensuale, né malizioso eppure tu lo recepisci come tale. Chissà poi perché. Arthur, al contrario delle tue fantasie, ti ha parlato con una punta d’irritazione. Probabilmente data dal fatto che lo hai costretto ad alzarsi e a mettere fine al suo riposino pomeridiano. Non ne puoi essere certo, quel che sai è che si allontana di malavoglia, sbadigliando ed imprecando sotto voce.  
«Muoviti e vedi di non far freddare il tè» ti ordina, e quella è l’ultima cosa che senti. Dopodiché, Ginger sparisce in corridoio.  
  
È passato più o meno un quarto d’ora. La teiera fuma ancora, ma le tazze sono ormai vuote. Il tè era buono. Seppur tu non l’abbia mai amato, ti sei ritrovato ad ammettere che era discreto. Troppo poco forte per far presa sul fisico di un potenziato, ma ad ogni modo vagamente corroborante. E ti ha riscaldato qualcosa nello stomaco in una maniera che hai trovato piacevole. Forse è a causa di quell’Earl Grey e del buon umore che ha portato, che hai trovato, chissà dove, il coraggio di parlare. Proprio non lo sai da dove ti sia arrivata la forza di aprir bocca. Sai soltanto che, a dominarti, c’era più che altro incoscienza. E quindi lo hai fatto. Tu con la testa leggera e lo stomaco pesante. Con Arthur che giocherella distrattamente con le bustine del tè e sembra non badare alla tua presenza. Lo hai fatto e basta.  
«Questo era un appuntamento.»  
«No, che non lo era» ti contraddice lui, sbadigliando sonoramente.  
«E perché no?»  
«Perché, o grande e possente Khan, c’è una bella differenza tra l’invitare e l’ordinare.»  
«Capisco» sussurri, con fare pensieroso mentre Arthur, scrollando la testa, si alza da tavola e prende a sistemare le stoviglie. Hai sbagliato l’approccio e lui ha capito tutt’altro. Magari è stato il tuo tono troppo duro, o piuttosto la tua poca abitudine a chiedere. Di solito comandi. E laddove la gente recepisce gentili richieste, come velate minacce, non ti stupisci del fatto che Arthur abbia frainteso i tuoi modi. Non vuoi che finisca così. Perché sta finendo e sta finendo adesso. Ginger non risponde più, si limita a fare ciò che deve e ad andarsene. Filandosela in tutta fretta. Ed è allora che decidi e che lo fai una volta per tutte. È in quel momento che balzi in piedi e lo raggiungi. Finisce che lo fermi lì, in mezzo al corridoio. Succede che lo afferri con decisione per un braccio, costringendolo a voltarsi.  
«Che altro vuoi?» sbotta Arthur, irritato dalla tua presa di forza. Che suona a tutti gli effetti come un’imposizione. Lui odia quando ti comporti in questo modo. E in effetti ha tutte le ragioni, perché ora lo stai costringendo a guardarti e non ammetti repliche di alcun genere. Sei stanco di questo balletto. Poi però, inaspettatamente per Arthur, lo lasci andare e delicatamente gli prendi una mano stringendola fra le tue. Non c’è traccia di forza. Nulla è il tuo gesto, se non una gentile richiesta. Ed il tuo tono è vagamente mellifluo, volutamente sensuale così come la punta del pollice che gli carezza il dorso della mano.  
«Vuoi uscire con me, Arthur Dent?» Ed in risposta, Ginger sorride.  
  
  
  
**Continua**  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Storia scritta per la challenge 10 PASSI DELLA TUA OPT sul cosmic ocean.


	4. Primo bacio

L’attimo in cui ti rendi conto che in realtà, e nonostante quel tè bevuto assieme già diversi giorni fa, fra te e Arthur Dent non c’è un bel niente, paradossalmente capita mentre state litigando. Non si tratta però di una discussione come le altre, è ben diverso. E con te che sei furioso e lui che, forse, lo è ancor più di te, non vedi proprio come hai potuto anche solo pensare a voi due come a una possibile coppia. In questo momento lo odi. Altro che attrazione. Quel modo di fare impudente che fino a questo momento tanto ti era piaciuto, ora ti fa inviperire ancora di più. Ti dà sui nervi. Già, perché avresti dovuto immaginarlo, che quel diavolo di una testa al ginger non se ne stesse zitto e fermo ad ascoltare i tuoi strepiti. Affatto. Arthur al contrario grida e si agita e quando decide che di te ne ha abbastanza, prende la porta ed esce. Il solo motivo per cui non te la sbatte in faccia, è perché sono porte automatiche. Ma, per assurdo, quasi ti sembra di sentire il colpo violento dei cardini di una porta in legno, che cigolano e tremano. Non sopporti il fatto che Arthur ti tratti in questo modo. Come se tu fossi un uomo qualunque. Come se non fossi Khan Noonien Singh, il dittatore, la sciagura, il pot… sì, beh, tanto lo sappiamo già.

«Si può sapere cosa vuoi ancora da me?» grida Arthur, dopo che la porta si apre con un fruscio e lui trova il modo di sfuggirti. Scappa. Sembra che questa sia diventata la sua attività preferita. Adesso però non hai alcuna intenzione di lasciarlo andare via. Soprattutto non dopo quel che ha combinato. Ed infatti lo insegui, ignorando le parole di Vasily che ti invita a stare calmo perché no, non è successo niente di grave e di certo Arthur non lo ha fatto di proposito. Ma a te non frega proprio niente: non vuoi essere gentile e, quindi, gli corri dietro. Sei arrabbiato, furioso da morire. Sei così tanto fuori di te, che temi potresti addirittura spaccare tutto. Probabilmente ha ragione Vas quando dice che stai avendo una reazione esagerata, tuttavia ciò che è successo non è tollerabile e Arthur ha passato ogni limite.  
«Voglio che ti rendi conto di ciò che hai fatto» gli rispondi mentre, con poche falcate, lo raggiungi. L’afferrarlo per un braccio e il sbatterlo con prepotenza contro al muro, succede in un attimo e al punto che ciò che ti fa capire quello che hai fatto realmente, altro non è che il gemito di dolore che lascia le labbra di Arthur. Sei stato troppo violento e gli hai fatto male, ma a te non interessa. Non t’importa. Sei completamente fuori di te, e la colpa è sua. Sua e dell’effetto che ti fa. Sua e dell’essere così tanto adorabile. «Lo capisci o no che il rischio che ci hai fatto correre è stato enorme?» ringhi, evitando di soffermarti in ben altri pensieri.  
«Ti l’ho già detto che non l’ho premuto di proposito, quel dannato bottone. Che cosa vuoi che faccia? Che mi metta in ginocchio e ti chieda scusa? Mi dispiace, va bene? So quanto ci tieni a liberare i tuoi amici e, credimi, ti voglio aiutare. E tra l’altro, se devo dirti la verità, non capisco perché fai tante storie. Non è nemmeno andata così male! Anzi, siamo un po’ più avanti nel tempo e molto più vicini alla Terra di quanto non lo fossimo prima. Questo significa che libereremo prima i tuoi compagni.»  
«Il fatto che ci sia andata bene, non vuol dire un cazzo di niente» urli tirando un pugno contro la paratia, che si piega appena, deformandosi.  
«D’accordo, adesso mi stai spaventando» pigola Arthur, evidentemente terrorizzato. Tu sei troppo fuori di te per accorgerti della paura che hai scatenato nel suo sguardo, piuttosto che della presenza di Vasily che, appena più indietro, ti sorveglia con fare mortalmente serio. Non noti niente di tutto questo e imperterrito, prosegui nel tuo sproloquio.  
«Lo sai o no, che saremmo potuti anche finire in un altro universo e non tornare mai più indietro? Avrei potuto perderli per sempre e sarebbe stata tutta colpa tua» sbotti, senza premurarti di nascondere tutta la paura che hai provato. Perché sì, hai temuto di aver perso per sempre la tua famiglia. Hai creduto che non li avresti mai più rivisti. Ma più di tutto, ti terrorizzava l’idea che non saresti mai riuscito a perdonare Arthur per quello che, in fondo, non è stato che uno stupido errore. Perché lo sai bene che non l’ha fatto di proposito e soprattutto a te Arthur Dent piace anche per quel suo essere pigro e distratto.

Il fatto è che quello che provi per lui è un qualcosa di profondo, nasce da dentro ed è incontrollabile come il respiro o il battito del cuore. Il modo in cui Arthur ti fa arrabbiare, come riesce a scatenare in te così tante emozioni, è un enigma insolvibile. Ancora non hai capito come ci riesca, e pensare che ti sei scervellato per settimane. Il non capire ti spaventa, il non controllarti ti atterrisce. Fatichi ad ammetterlo, ma è così: sei fottutamente terrorizzato dall’idea di lasciarti andare. Il dramma è che proprio adesso ci sei dannatamente vicino, a perdere il senno. Perché sei talmente fuori di te, che potresti commettere una sciocchezza. Una qualsiasi. Come baciarlo. E ci sei già così troppo attaccato…

L’idea è molto più che plausibile, è reale e tangibile e la voglia di farlo inizia a pervaderti. Già senti il sapore delle sue labbra sulle tue. Già il suo profumo ti ammalia i sensi. Tutto quel che conta al momento è il suo corpo schiacciato tra te e il muro. Non te ne frega di nulla se non dei suoi capelli rossi. Dei bellissimi occhi blu che tiene puntati nei tuoi. Del rossore che gli colora le guance. E della bocca che prende lenti e profondi respiri.  
«Lasciami andare, mi stai facendo male» si lamenta Ginger, con voce assurdamente roca ed è in quell’istante che comprendi che è adesso che sta succedendo. Lui ha capito e lo vedi dal languore del suo sguardo. Come c’è riuscito? Come ha fatto a leggerti la mente? Ti domandi, in un frangente di lucidità, prima che i tuoi stessi pensieri ti contraddicano. Come potrebbe non averlo notato? Gli stai fissando la bocca da minuti!  
«Cosa devo fare con te, mh?» sussurri, sulle sue labbra. Ginger ti sorride e si scosta appena un poco dal muro. Ti sfiora il mento con la punta del naso e poi risale con lentezza su per la guancia, fino a che non raggiunge l’orecchio, quindi soffia con delicatezza contro il lobo. In un alito che ti fa rabbrividire, ed al tempo stesso sorridere di malizia.  
«Sbrigarti» mormora, prima di lasciarsi cadere contro al muro. È ora. Lo vedi. Lo sai. Lui lo vuole, tu lo sogni da settimane. Quindi agisci. Alla provocazione non rispondi. Non a parole, comunque. Ti limiti ad afferrarlo per la vita, stringendo con quel poco di forza che è necessaria a fargli emettere un delizioso “Oh” di sorpresa. Lo premi contro al muro e poi, semplicemente lo baci. Ed è un’esplosione. Una gioia che ti divampa dallo stomaco e va a morire sulle sue labbra. Quella stessa bella bocca che hai sognato tante volte, è che così morbida, calda, buona. Il suo odore è ammaliante e seducente. Il modo che ha di rispondere al tuo bacio, è meglio di come te lo aspettavi. Arthur non subisce passivamente, ma s’impone e tenta di prendere il controllo. Dà e riceve con una generosità che ti ritrovi a premiare, afferrandolo per le cosce e sollevandolo da terra. Il bacio è così bello, vorresti che non finisse mai. E che durasse per sempre. Lì contro al quel muro. In un corridoio dai toni bianchissimi. E con il rumore dei macchinari al lavoro, a far da sottofondo. Lo baci come se non aveste un domani.  
   
 

*

 

«È quasi un quarto d’ora che vanno avanti, ma quando la smetteranno?»  
«E chi lo sa? Io provo solo tanta amarezza...»  
«Si può sapere che cos’hai da essere depresso? Io dovrei esserlo, non tu! Ora quei due scoperanno come ricci, tu sei fatto di tolla… e l’unico a dover stare a digiuno sono io. Odio l’autoerotismo. O meglio, lo odio quando sono da solo. In due è tutta un’altra cosa!»  
«Ma tanto moriremo tutti.»  
«Perché parli al plurale?»

 

   
**Continua**  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Storia scritta per la challenge 10 PASSI DELLA TUA OPT sul cosmic ocean.


	5. Tenersi per mano

«Chi sono?» ti domanda Arthur, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal grande schermo sul quale, già da diversi minuti, hanno iniziato ad apparire quelle strane navi spaziali. Ha paura. E lo leggi senza fatica dagli occhi velati e tenuti sbarrati, piuttosto che dal tono di voce strozzato o dalle parole soffiate fuori quasi con vergogna. Teme che vi possa succedere qualcosa di grave, magari di venir catturato da una razza aliena e ostile. Non lo biasimi. Infatti, se possibile, tu sei ancora più spaventato di lui. Al solito, però, non si tratta di te. Non si tratta mai di te. E se un tempo tutto girava attorno alla tua famiglia, ora hai anche qualcun altro da salvare. Tu lo proteggerai, non è vero, Khan? Dovrai tentare l’impossibile, ma ci riuscirai. Ci devi riuscire. Perché tu sei Khan e sei invincibile. Forte, intelligente. Il migliore. E se con i sentimenti sei una frana, in fatto tattica militare non hai rivali. Farai di tutto pur di tenerlo al sicuro. Anche a costo di giocarti la tua, di vita.  
«Dalla conformazione delle navicelle, direi che si tratta di Klingon» annuisci, mentre continui imperterrito a cercare di trovare una soluzione. Non li potete affrontare, questo è certo. Anche perché siete disarmati. Potreste fuggire, ma i vostri motori reggeranno? Sei certo di no, non per un periodo prolungato di tempo. Ma una qualche cosa la potrete pur fare, o no? Pensa. Pensa e fallo in fretta: non potete restare lì fermi. I Klingon vi hanno visto e vi attaccheranno presto, li conosci sufficientemente bene da sapere che non  sono ragionevoli come quelli della Flotta Stellare. Con loro, anche se solo alcuni, almeno ci si può parlare civilmente. I Klingon, al contrario, vi saranno addosso anche se tenterete una fuga. Ci sono razze, in questo universo sconfinato, che non fanno prigionieri. I Klingon sono tra questi. Se foste soltanto tu e Vas non ci sarebbero problemi, ma Arthur non sopravvivrebbe mai e non puoi lasciare che gli accada qualcosa.  
«E che vorrebbe dire?»  
«Che siamo in grossi guai, Ginger.» Soltanto adesso, mentre là fuori le navi aumentano di numero, trovi il coraggio di voltarti e fronteggiarlo. Di guardarlo seriamente negli occhi. Il suo sguardo è spaventato, è chiaro dal modo in cui le sue iridi tremano e vibrano, eppure non dà segni di cedimento. Perché il piccolo Mr Dent è molto più forte di quanto non appaia e questo, oramai, lo hai imparato. Nonostante tu conosca ormai molti lati del suo strambo carattere, quel piccolo essere umano non fa che sorprenderti e da tizio potenzialmente coraggioso, è diventato un uomo decisamente notevole. E tu, pazzo scriteriato, se possibile, te ne innamori ancora di più. Peccato solo tu sia troppo vigliacco per ammetterlo a te stesso.  
  
Arthur ti osserva con lenta pigrizia. Sorride lievemente, e la sua espressione si rasserena anche se solo per un breve istante. Dopo, il buio torna a divorargli lo sguardo. In quel momento, appena dopo che le ombre hanno ripreso possesso della sua mente, ti rendi conto di volergli dare un segnale forte. Abbracciarlo ti pare poco. E quindi lo baci. Anche se non cambia nulla, anche se non manderà via i Klingon, lo fai. Piano. Con dolcezza. Il tocco è fugace e leggero, morbido, bellissimo, ma troppo breve perché ti possa in qualche modo soddisfare o perché tu sia riuscito a tranquillizzarlo a dovere. Tuttavia, ed egoisticamente, il sorriso che ti regala ti rasserena lo spirito.  
«I-in realtà» balbetti, un poco imbarazzato, prima di distogliere lo sguardo e portarlo allo schermo. «Ci sarebbe un modo sicuro per metterci in salvo.» Aggiungi, anche senza concludere il concetto. Non ne hai bisogno: Arthur Dent conosce quella nave molto meglio di te. E ha capito. Perché sarà anche lento e pigro, svogliato e inattivo per gran parte della giornata, ma l’intuito non gli manca. Infatti gli occorrono pochi istanti che la sua espressione, così come il viso pacioso, s’infervori di un vivo sentimento di rabbia.  
«Scordatelo» nega, con veemenza. Pare quasi che l’uomo spaventato che poco fa hai rassicurato con un bacio, non esista più. Che sia scomparso e dimenticato. Quanti volti ha Arthur Dent, l’uomo dai capelli del colore del ginger? Tante. Troppe. Ma non ci vuoi pensare ora, lo farai in futuro o quando ne avrai il tempo. Quindi accantoni quelle ridicolaggini e, con fare stoico, ti dici che ti devi imporre. Perché tu hai deciso e farete in quel modo.  
«Non permetterò mai che tu prema quel bottone» prosegue lui, imperterrito «mai».  
«Sì, ma in questo modo tu…» La frase rimane in sospeso, di nuovo. Questa volta, al contrario, a mancarti è proprio il coraggio. Perché no, non hai il fegato di dirgli quello a cui stai pensando. Se attivaste l’improbabilità infinita sarete in salvo, ma allo stesso tempo rischiereste di rimanere per sempre bloccati chissà dove. A quel punto la tua famiglia sarebbe perduta.  
  
Vigliacco!  
  
Dovresti parlargli e spiegare il motivo per cui hai preso quella decisione, invece d’indugiare. Parlagli e spiegagli il perché, dannazione. Non lo farai; vero? La verità è che non temi la sua reazione, ma il fatto che questa confessione ne implicherebbe molte altre. In una concatenazione di parole che porterebbe a segreti che, ancora, non sei in grado di esprimere.  
  
Che cosa provi per Arthur Dent? Eccolo il perno di tutti i tuoi atroci dubbi.  
  
Questa è una domanda che fino a questo momento hai accantonato e messo da parte. Non ci hai mai pensato seriamente, anzi hai deliberatamente negato ogni emozione che ti scatenava, preferendo definire la tua attrazione per lui come puramente fisica. Uno sfizio che, in teoria, già ti saresti tolto andandoci a letto. Che tu abbia mentito a te stesso? Certo che sì. In fondo sai cosa provi per lui. Si tratta di un sentimento in parte simile a quello che nutri per Vasily e al tempo completamente diverso. Dovresti proprio dirglielo, ma se non l’hai fatto, non lo farai nemmeno ora. Giusto?  
«Mi hai sentito, Khan?» chiede Arthur, interrompendo il flusso dei tuoi pensieri e portandoti alla drammatica realtà nella quale siete immersi. «Non ti permetterò di attivare l’improbabilità infinita. Lo hai detto tu stesso tempo fa, ricordi? Il rischio è troppo elevato e noi non ce lo possiamo permettere. La tua famiglia, ma no che dico, la nostra famiglia ha bisogno di noi.»  
«Se quelli ci attaccano tu muori, razza di idiota!» sbraiti, furioso e spaventato, in un miscuglio di sentimenti che ti deforma i lineamenti del viso. E che ti fa apparire come immensamente fragile.  
«Non accadrà, non…» inizia a dire, tuttavia non conclude la frase. Al contrario si ferma, ti prende le mani fra le sue e, con una fermezza che pare quella di un potenziato, ti stringe con vigore. «Questo non succederà mai, Khan, perché sono con te. E voglio che tu lo faccia. Ci sono decine di astronavi nemiche là fuori e scommetto che tu sai come fare per farci uscire sani e salvi.»  
«La percentuale di riuscita è troppo bassa. Moriresti e se dovesse accadere, non lo sopporterei.»  
«Shh» mormora Ginger, tappandoti la bocca con un bacio «si fa come dico io, grande e possente Khan. Perché ti amo. E non metterei la mia vita nelle mani di nessuno, se non nelle tue.»  
«Ma…» tenti di ribattere. Le parole, però, ti muoiono sulla punta della lingua. Non ce la fai a non fare come dice. Perché quando si tratta di Arthur non ce la fai mai ad importi? Non riesci a dirgli di no. Mai. Anche questa volta, dunque, fai come vuole. Nonostante sia da pazzi o da idioti senza cervello o criterio. Fai come ti ha detto perché è la volontà di Ginger e, questo, oramai, conta più di tutto il resto.  
  
Sì, Khan, dovresti dirgli che lo ami.  
  
«Facciamolo» annuisci, deciso mentre per un’ennesima volta, decidi di non aprirgli il tuo cuore. Avrete tempo per questo. Tutto il tempo del mondo.  
  
È una pazzia, lo sai? Ci sono più di dieci navi là fuori e le probabilità sono meno di zero. Certamente il tuo piano sarà fenomenale e sai quel che devi fare, ma è da matti lo stesso. Quindi ci siete. Vi giocate il tutto per tutto. Ed allora prendi un profondo respiro, dando il via al tutto. E mentre Vasily irrompe con foga in plancia, domandandoti che intenzioni hai con quei tizi, tu ti ritrovi ad essere impegnato in ben altro. Non gli rispondi. Non a lui, né a nessun altro. Perché stai guardando Arthur e le vostre dita intrecciate e niente esiste al di fuori di voi due.  
  
È bello tenersi per mano davanti a frotte di Klingon. Di certo è da matti. Ma, invero, voi tanto normali non lo siete mai stati.  
  
  
   
**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Storia scritta per la challenge 10 PASSI DELLA TUA OPT sul cosmic ocean.


	6. Farsi le coccole

Non sei capace di fare le coccole. Ci hai provato. Ce l’hai messa davvero tutta. Ma no. Non riesci ad essere carino e dolcioso. Quando si tratta di te, le romanticherie hanno voglia di suicidarsi. Diavolo, faresti passare l’ispirazione persino al migliore dei poeti. Il solo motivo per cui hai dato ad Arthur del “trottolino”, un giorno, è perché è stato lui a domandarti il piacere di fare uno sforzo. Beh, lo hai fatto. Dopo ti sei sentito un idiota, e hai deciso che non avresti più permesso a niente e a nessuno di farti uscire certe sciocchezze dalla bocca. Il fatto è che sei sempre stato così e se riesci ammorbidire certi lati del tuo carattere, questo è un aspetto su cui non transigi. Tu detesti, odi le dolcezze. E i vezzeggiativi. I nomignoli. Non ti piace l’idea che una coppia debba sempre dirsi che cosa prova o chiamarsi con nomi tipo: amoruccio, amoroso, amaretto. Dannazione, non è sufficiente una volta e basta? Quante volte ti devi ripetere?  
  
Sì, peccato tu non abbia mai detto ad Arthur di amarlo.  
Però lo farai. Una volta o l’altra. Sì. Prima o poi lo farai.  
  
Ad ogni modo questo non c’entra nulla. Non hai bisogno di definire Arthur come un orsacchiotto o uno stupidissimo pasticcino per fargli capire quanto tieni a lui. Tu ci riesci benissimo anche senza. E non hai bisogno di coccole.  
  
Lo sai fare?  
Certo che sì.  
E allora fallo!  
  
«Arthur» esordisci, un buon mattino. Lui è in bagno a radersi. Indossa niente altro se non l’accappatoio e tiene il solito asciugamano gettato sopra la spalla. Il viso è coperto di schiuma e ha un rasoio tra le mani. Si guarda con attenzione nel piccolo specchio e quando fai il suo nome, lui osserva la tua immagine riflessa. Non risponde, ma d’altra parte a voi non servono parole.  
«Non devi pensare che io non provi niente per te, solo perché mi rifiuto di chiamarti con dei vezzeggiativi o di farti le coccole dopo che abbiamo fatto sesso.»  
«E infatti non lo penso» mormora, sciacquando le lame del rasoio, prima di riprendere il proprio minuzioso lavoro.  
«Perché io provo qualcosa per te, anche se non te l’ho mai detto.»  
«Mh, mh» annuisce lui, distrattamente. Ma che cavolo, pensi. Perché non ti sta dando retta? L’idea non ti piace per niente. Tu qui, stai cercando di fare un discorso. E lui nemmeno si degna di guardarti? Che diamine! Stai provando a dichiarare il tuo amore e lui non ti calcola neanche? No, non lo puoi proprio accettare. Gliela farai pagare e per questo, la tua sarà la migliore confessione che si sia mai vista. Che cavolo, Romeo non saprebbe fare di meglio. Sì, lo stupirai. Lo lascerai a bocca aperta. Lo…  
«Io ti amo ed è così davvero.» E… complimenti. Bella dichiarazione. Articolata, complessa, ricca di roba romantica. Bravo. Ottimo discorso.  
  
Fortuna vuole che tu, Arthur Dent, lo abbia ugualmente stupito. Perché lo hai lasciato davvero a bocca aperta, tanto che ora se ne sta lì. Con il viso pieno di schiuma bianca. La barba fatta per metà. I capelli bagnati. Gli occhi sgranati e l’espressione da idiota.  
  
Beh, pare che tu ci sia riuscito lo stesso, a sconvolgerlo. Anche se non è stato romantico. Non l’hai baciato e nemmeno abbracciato. Ti sei limitato a roteare su te stesso e ad andartene, lasciandolo da solo. Nel bagno. L’hai lasciato da solo, nel bagno. Dopo avergli detto che lo amavi. Bravo. Proprio bravo.  
  
No, ma in fondo è stato meglio così. Molto meglio. D’altra parte hai un’immagine da mantenere. Perché sei Khan Noonien Singh, e Khan Noonien Singh odia le coccole.  
  
  
Forse.  
  
  
Dai, pensaci bene… non ti piacciono nemmeno un pochino?  
  
  
Sì, le detesti proprio.  
  
  
  
  **Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Storia scritta per la challenge 10 PASSI DELLA TUA OPT sul cosmic ocean


	7. Fare l'amore

C’è un lato di te che si sente in colpa. Anche se non ne avresti motivo, hai comunque una strana sensazione addosso. Quasi avessi commesso un errore imperdonabile. Non credi di essere in grado di descrivere il miscuglio di sentimenti che provi da un po’ di tempo a questa parte, tuttavia hai come l’impressione che ci sia un qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato nel tuo rapporto con Arthur. Non sai di preciso quando questi pensieri siano iniziati, ma forse puoi ricondurre il principio dei tuoi tormenti a quel mattino di poche settimane fa, dopo che gli hai detto d’amarlo. In parte ne sei rimasto sconvolto tu per primo, perché non avevi mai detto nulla del genere a qualcuno. Tuttavia, quel giorno hai ammesso di fronte a un altro uomo di essere innamorato. E tu no, non lo avevi mai fatto. Amare, s’intende. La sola relazione che si avvicina maggiormente a quel che hai costruito con Arthur, è quella che con Vasily e nonostante tu sappia perfettamente che non si possono declinare alla stessa maniera. Ciò che nutri per il tuo primo ufficiale è differente, da quello che hai confessato di provare per il pigro Mr Dent. Pertanto no, prima non avevi mai amato nessuno e di certo non avresti mai creduto che qualcuno potesse amarti a sua volta. Non in questa maniera, soprattutto. Arthur ti adora in un modo tale, che delle volte hai la sensazione che non sia tu l’oggetto delle sue attenzioni. Eppure è così ed è te che guarda con quel paio di occhi stupendi. Com’è possibile che sia davvero tu la persona che lui ama? Tu sei un uomo che si può considerare come scomodo anche solo da avere come amico. Non dici mai quello che gli altri vogliono sentirsi dire, al contrario spiattelli ciò che pensi senza farti troppi problemi. Non t’importa dei sentimenti delle persone e se l’universo è composto da gente debole ed emotiva, non è cosa che ti riguarda. Oltretutto sei scostante, violento (e non solo verbalmente) e hai l’orribile tendenza a far fuori coloro che si mettono sulla tua strada. Chi mai potrebbe volerti bene? Di certo un uomo come Vasily Hunyadi. Un bastardo dai tratti albini che si fa chiamare il: “Pirata bianco” e gode nell’incutere timore. Vasily… che uomo strano! Di lui, e nonostante le evidenti differenze comportamentali, hai sempre pensato che almeno un po’ ti somigliasse. Si può dire che siate simili sotto molti aspetti. Avete dei saldi principi morali. Siete entrambi avvelenati da quanto l’umanità vi ha fatto, avete la tendenza a non provare rimorso e non avete mai creduto che potesse esserci un qualche futuro per gente come voi, sulla Terra. Siete identici persino nella maniera di pensare e al punto che, talvolta, ti rendi conto che lui ha preceduto una tua parola o un qualche gesto. Avete soltanto modi diversi di comportarvi con gli altri. Per questo l’ammettere di amarlo, è stato relativamente semplice in passato. Ed eri certo che sareste stati sempre tu e lui, e in fondo ti andava bene anche così. Finché non sei finito su questa strana astronave, incontrando Arthur Dent. E proprio su di lui si concentrano i tuoi tormenti più recenti. Dicevi di sentirti in colpa e il tutto ruota, ovviamente, attorno ai sentimenti. Prima di quel mattino nel bagno, eri sicuro che Arthur avesse ben inteso che cosa nutrissi nei suoi confronti. Eri certo che i gesti parlassero molto più della lingua, e che fosse palese il fatto che tenessi a quella testa di ginger in una maniera davvero spropositata. Lo abbracciavi, la notte, lo stringevi tirandotelo al petto e mentre il suo respiro si faceva lento e le membra si rilassavano, tu gli carezzavi i capelli. Di tanto in tanto, addirittura gli sorridevi. E tu non hai mai sorriso ad anima viva. Cosa poteva essere il tuo, se non amore? Per questo eri più che convinto che oramai ti avesse scoperto. Quel mattino di qualche settimana fa, però, ti sei reso conto del fatto che Arthur proprio non ne aveva idea. Anzi, hai capito anche che era più che sicuro che per te, lui non contasse nulla. Che lo usassi per il sesso o come una sorta di passatempo in attesa di riavere indietro i tuoi compagni. Sì, è stato allora che è iniziato il senso colpa. In quel momento questo sentimento orrendo ha cominciato a serpeggiarti dentro perché nonostante le tue convinzioni, non gli hai mai dimostrato niente di niente e per mesi sei rimasto chiuso in te stesso. Bloccato in un macchinoso tentativo di capirti e capirlo, dal quale hai faticato ad uscire. Non gli hai dato nulla, se non un qualche scialbo orgasmo. La verità è che te lo sei preso, e preso, e preso di nuovo. Egoista! Non hai fatto altro se non perseguire i tuoi scopi come fai sempre, in questo caso era il soddisfacimento delle tue voglie e perversioni. Pare, in fondo, che tu non sia in grado di amare come si dovrebbe, né come Arthur Dent meriterebbe. Perciò hai pensato, anche se per un brevissimo istante prima d’accantonare l’idea, che la sola soluzione fosse lasciarlo. Hai subito rinunciato al proposito e il motivo per cui l’hai fatto, è perché fondamentalmente sei un egoista e sai che non potresti mai fare a meno di lui. Oramai ti sei orrendamente abituato al suo delicato russare, piuttosto che alle canzoncine stupide che canticchia sotto la doccia mentre gli insaponi la schiena. Come potresti anche solo pensare di non avere accesso a tutto questo? Non ce la faresti mai. In fondo sei debole e sciocco. Avrai anche la forza degli dei, piuttosto che la mente di un genio, ma quando si tratta di Arthur Dent hai la potenza di un neonato.  
  
È per questo che ora ti trovi lì. Nel buio della camera da letto che condividete da settimane. Te ne stai seduto in un angolo, su una di quelle sedie di design che hai sempre trovato come odiosamente scomode. Tieni gli occhi chiusi e le labbra sono tirate in un ghigno. Non sai per quanto ancora dovrai attendere, ma è quello che stai facendo: stai aspettando Arthur. Il tuo Arthur al quale ti donerai completamente. In una notte che segnerà l’inizio di quello che reputi un rapporto migliore e sano, più giusto di quanto non lo abbiate adesso. No, ti sei detto e ripetuto molte volte, non è soltanto una questione di sesso. Non è un: chi sta sopra o chi sta sotto. C’entra, al contrario, con la fiducia reciproca. Con il donarsi anima e corpo. Ha a che vedere con l’essere disposti a dare tutto alla persona che si ama, persino quelle parti di te stesso che eri certo nessuno avrebbe mai avuto. Perché è questa la verità. Non hai mai permesso ad anima viva di dominarti. Non una volta e nemmeno al Vasily che tanto sostieni di amare. Hai sempre posseduto, ottenendo quel che volevi. Ma con Arthur è diverso e solo con un gesto simile otterrai finalmente l’indulgenza che tanto cerchi. Per questo sei lì, seduto al buio. Per questo sorridi. Per questo fremi d’aspettativa e impazienza.  
  
Le porte si aprono una decina di minuti più tardi da che ti sei accomodato. Lui non ti nota subito e per qualche attimo rimane fermo sulla soglia. Se ne sta in buona parte voltato da un lato e guarda con insistenza verso il corridoio.  
«Ti ci vorrebbe uno psicologo, Marv, davvero» borbotta, prima di dargli la buona notte (e non hai mai capito come mai Arthur dia il buon giorno ad un robot). È in quel momento che si gira verso di te. Non riesci a vederlo perfettamente in viso, ma ne scorgi i contorni e per questo intuisci gesti e pensieri. Sai che è sorpreso. Stupito dal fatto che tu te ne sta rintanato lì a non far niente. Non è ciò a cui è abituato, visto che di solito non ti fermi mai durante il giorno facendo ritorno in stanza soltanto a notte inoltrata. Per questo si sofferma per un brevissimo secondo sulla soglia, indeciso, quasi non sapesse come comportarsi. Sei certo che ti abbia visto, perché il cono di luce che entra dal corridoio t’illumina i piedi nudi e parte della vestaglia che porti addosso.  
«Khan?» dice, con fare vagamente interrogativo.  
«Arthur.»  
«Che ci fai qui al buio?» ti chiede, mentre cerca a tentoni l’interruttore della luce. Non vuoi che lo faccia. Per un qualche assurdo e romantico motivo, preferisci che restiate così. Sarà migliore. Sarà più bello in questo modo. Sarà che, forse, vuoi nascondere il rossore che ti colora le guance? No? Certo che no. Tu sei Khan e non ti imbarazzi di sicuro. E quindi ti alzi, lo fai con uno scatto fulmineo e subito sei su di lui. Gli afferri il polso con determinazione, scostandolo dalla parete. Poi prendi ad accarezzargli la schiena con un movimento lento e lascivo mentre lo tieni stretto per la vita.  
«Ti aspettavo» sussurri sulla sua bocca della quale prendi immediatamente possesso, coinvolgendolo in un bacio profondo. Da quanto non lo baci? Da un tempo infinitamente lungo.  
«Potevi dirlo che avevi queste intenzioni, mi sarei sbrigato.»  
«Non importa» neghi, con un piccolo cenno. «Ora sei qui» mormori, senza staccarti dalle sue labbra. Dopo lo baci di nuovo. Lo fai con urgenza. Passione. E intanto lo stringi e accarezzi, e godi. Perché lui è così piccolo e indifeso tra le tue braccia, morbido e burroso. Arthur geme e si lascia andare contro di te con un sospiro soddisfatto, quindi posa la tempia contro il tuo petto, permettendoti di cullarlo.  
«Voglio fare l’amore con te.»  
«Dimmi qualcosa che non so» scherza, con fare leggero, accarezzandoti il petto in modo lascivo e giocando con il bordo della vestaglia.  
«Sarebbe la prima volta e voglio che succeda stanotte.» Arthur ride, ora appena un poco più sguaiatamente. Sai che non ha afferrato ciò che intendevi e infatti, quando solleva lo sguardo lo vedi colmo di divertimento. È convinto che tu lo stia prendendo in giro. Ovviamente tu sei stato troppo enigmatico. In effetti lo sei sempre quando si tratta di intimità. Perché è più facile prendere, spogliare e scopare, piuttosto che parlare; giusto?  
«Oddio, prima volta… a me pare di ricordarne parecchie decine.»  
«No» neghi, con una certa veemenza mentre catturi il suo mento stringendolo tra le dita, in un seducente tentativo d’obbligarlo a guardarti. «Non hai capito. Io voglio fare l’amore con te per la prima volta.»  
«E io ti ripeto che…» A quel punto s’interrompe, lo sguardo gli si allarga di stupore mentre le espressioni del viso si dipingono di toni allibiti. «Intendi dire che vorresti...»  
«Sì» annuisci, in maniera decisa. Forse hai un po’ paura, anche se non lo ammetteresti mai ad alta voce, ma lo vuoi e sei assolutamente determinato.  
«E non l’hai mai fatto?»  
«Non in questo modo» confessi, con una punta di vergogna che ti divora le guance, il cui rossore è fortunatamente celato dal buio profondo della stanza.  
«Cioè saresti v-vergine?»  
«Non una singola volta ho desiderato darmi a qualcuno» mormori, mentre con lentezza inizi a slacciarti il nastro che tiene legata la vestaglia, mostrando il tuo statuario corpo nudo che già s’intravede al di sotto. «Non ho mai permesso che un altro uomo o un’altra donna mi dominasse, che prendesse il controllo. Io ho sempre avuto il potere, l’ho cercato, ottenuto e mantenuto. Credevo di essere nel giusto e che mai sarebbe arrivato questo giorno. Poi tu mi hai portato qui. E ti ho incontrato. E ti voglio come non ho mai voluto nessuno. Se a te va, vorrei darmi completamente. A te» concludi, facendo cadere a terra ciò che indossi. La stoffa di seta si deposita a terra con un fruscio di poco percettibile, lasciandoti spoglio e nudo di fronte al tuo Ginger.  
  
Ecco, sei pronto. Ti stai per donare ad Arthur e non ti importerà di nulla. Non importerà se farà male. Conta solo lui. Nient'altro.  
  
  
  
 **Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi augurerei “Buon Natale” ma Khan è contrario al Natale…
> 
> Storia scritta per la challenge 10 PASSI DELLA TUA OPT sul cosmic ocean.


	8. Conoscere gli amici

«Marvin?» La tua voce riecheggia appena, lungo il corridoio dalle pareti bianche. Il robot dal grande faccione ferma il proprio camminare lento, voltandosi verso di te come fosse in attesa. Tu te ne stai ritto e fermo a metri da lui e a dire il vero, non sai il motivo per cui lo hai chiamato. Di solito i tuoi rapporti con quell’ammasso di ferraglia si limitano a te che gli ordini un qualcosa. Non ci parli per ore come fa invece Vasily e nemmeno gli auguri il buon giorno o la buona notte, come Arthur. Quindi perché hai fatto il suo nome? Non hai nulla da fargli fare, né un qualcosa da dirgli.  
  
E lui ti sta fissando e tu… tu ti senti un completo idiota, uno stupido che è rimasto senza niente da dire di logico o sensato. Per dirla in due parole, un imbecille. E per di più, ora sei anche investito dal profondo desiderio di piegare la testa da un lato e di emettere un delizioso quanto intenerito: oh. Probabilmente sarà l’espressione triste su quel viso robotico di Marvin o magari il modo di fare abbattuto con cui si trascina in giro.  
«Sono già abbastanza depresso, Khan, se hai intenzione di prendermi in giro dillo subito così che possa tornare a compatirmi.»  
«Io…» tenti, senza però concludere il concetto. Le parole ti muoiono sulla punta della lingua, mentre un timido imbarazzo inizia a dominarti. Ora ricordi perché lo hai chiamato e il tutto, al solito, è nato da Arthur. Lui ti ha messo quel tarlo in testa, suggerendoti che sarebbe stato carino per te, il fare amicizia con Marvin. Hai provato a fargli capire che tu sei Khan e non fai amicizia con nessuno, ma Ginger non ti è stato a sentire e ha insistito. Perché Marvin è il solo amico che gli sia rimasto, ha detto. L’unico a non essere disperso da qualche parte alla fine dell’universo o chissà dove. Gli hai detto di no, ovviamente e che non ti sarebbe mai passato per il cervello di fare da psicoterapeuta ad un ammasso di bulloni e latta incollati male. Di sicuro non gli parlerai e non farai amicizia. E non c’entra il fatto che non hai idea di come si faccia a farsi amico qualcuno, ma perché non è per niente da te. No. Mai. Proprio no. Tu che fai amicizia? È ridicolo! Cos’altro ti domanderà di fare quella testa rossa? Bere tè e pasticcini? Ricamare? Fare dei deliziosi cupcake a forma di pinguino? Sei Khan, dannazione, non una vecchia signora inglese.  
  
Te ne stai andando e Marvin fa altrettanto, allontanandosi in direzione opposta. Cammina con fare sconsolato e dopo che oltrepassa la porta che conduce ai piani inferiori, lo perdi di vista. È allora che lo dici, o meglio, che lo sussurri. Perché non vuoi che ti senta nessuno. Nemmeno te stesso.  
  
«Buona giornata, Marvin.»  
  
Ed è come se si fosse smossa una montagna. Chi lo sa, magari la prossima volta lo dirai a lui oltre che ai tuoi soli pensieri e forse riuscirai anche ad essere suo amico.  
  
  
  
**Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Storia scritta per la challenge 10 PASSI DELLA TUA OPT sul cosmic ocean.


	9. Cena in famiglia

La fortuna di avere un genio in famiglia, dice sempre Arthur Dent, è che difficilmente sarai costretto a sforzarti a fare un qualcosa che non vuoi. Già, perché quando il suddetto genio è in grado di costruire perfette macchine per risequenziare il cibo, ecco che non c’è nemmeno bisogno di cucinare. È sufficiente selezionare ciò che si desidera, e in pochi istanti si può avere in tavola un buon piatto di pasta bello che pronto. Perciò nessuno bolle, scalda e tagliuzza mai alcunché a bordo della Cuore d’oro. Il piccolo cucinotto viene utilizzato soltanto per far scaldare l’acqua nel bollitore e più che altro per via del fatto che, come sostiene Arthur Dent, un tè dev’essere perlomeno accettabile altrimenti tanto vale non farlo. Proprio per questo ti stupisci quando, una sera verso le sette, un profumino particolarmente invitante ti stuzzica le narici, mentre dei rumori decisamente mai sentiti provengono da quella locale quasi sempre deserta.  
  
Di solito non pranzate mai assieme. Tu e Arthur avete maniere di vivere molto diverse e i vostri orari difficilmente coincidono. Quindi non puoi affermare di essere sicuro che lui mangi a quest’ora, tuttavia sei quasi certo che Ginger non s’impegni ogni giorno in quel modo soltanto per ottenere del cibo. Perché lo conosci e sai quant’è pigro. Eppure sta cucinando, lo noti immediatamente dopo che ti ritrovi a cacciare lo sguardo al di là della porta. Che ci fa lì? Con indosso un grembiule di un rosso natalizio, un coltellaccio tra le mani, circondato da padelle e con manate di farina a decorargli il fondo schiena? Non dovresti domandartelo, anzi, avresti davvero ben altro da fare, ti suggerisce quella vocina petulante che ti spinge sempre a dedicarti a nient’altro che al dovere. Una voce che, di recente, tendi a ignorare piuttosto spesso. Ed è esattamente ciò che fai ora. Quando, spinto dalla curiosità, superi l’uscio chiudendotelo alle spalle. Lui, Ginger è chino tra i fornelli. Tagliuzza della verdura su un asse di legno che non hai davvero idea di dove sia riuscito a trovare. Il forno è acceso e dal vetro opaco intravedi quello che ti pare essere un arrosto con contorno di patate, sulla stufa c’è un fuoco acceso e dentro a una padella soffrigge un qualcosa di non meglio identificato. Sta cucinando, ti suggerisce il tuo immenso genio mentre il desiderio di abbracciarlo diventa sempre più incontenibile. Ma Arthur è tanto concentrato sul proprio daffare, che neanche si accorge della tua presenza.  
«Cosa stai facendo?» gli domandi, spezzando gli indugi, ma restando sempre sulle tue. Non vorresti mai che ti trascinasse in qualche assurda nuova stranezza ideata da quella pazza testa rossa, perdendo in questo modo ore preziose. Per questo rimani ancora rigido, con le spalle ben dritte e le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena, come se un atteggiamento più composto fosse una sorta di fortezza inattaccabile. A tradirti, però, c’è lo sguardo vagamente interessato e gli occhi illanguiditi a cui Arthur Dent ancora non ha badato, per tua fortuna.  
«Non si capisce?» ti domanda lui, ridendo bonariamente di te, mentre fa cadere un trito di cipolla nella padella ben calda. «Preparo la cena.»  
«Sì, ma perché in questo modo? E dove l’hai trovata quella roba?»  
«Ovviamente l’ho risequenziata; dove altro potrei averla presa? E non stare lì impalato che tra poco arriva Vasily.»  
«E che viene a fare?» Ecco, adesso sei nervoso. Non è che sei geloso di Vasily, perché conosci il tuo secondo talmente bene che sai che non potrebbe mai provarci seriamente con Ginger. Tuttavia l’idea di loro due che mangiano insieme, e che se ne stanno seduti ad un tavolo magari con candele e fiori, è un qualcosa di snervante.  
«Ma a cenare, naturalmente.»  
«Tu e Vasily a cena insieme? Da soli? Non mi hai chiesto il permesso per una cosa del genere.»  
  
Hai sbagliato? Sì, hai proprio sbagliato perché quello che fino ad un attimo fa era un volto sereno e sorridente, ora è un viso deformato d’ira. Arthur è molto più che irritato, è furente. E la colpa è tua e di quello che hai detto, perché non ti saresti dovuto permettere. Può tollerare la gelosia immotivata che nutri persino nei confronti di qualcuno che non c’è, perché non ha senso provare sentimenti simili su di una nave che vede voi tre soli con un robot depresso. Avresti dovuto saperlo e non occorre essere poi tanto geniali, per sapere che un’uscita del genere lo avrebbe fatto arrabbiare. Arthur, anzi chiunque con un minimo di sanità mentale, non sopporta l’eccessivo controllo o piuttosto la gelosia opprimente e morbosa. Non gli hai mai detto che tutto nasce dalla paura e dal terrore di perderlo, e non hai neanche intenzione di farlo mai. Il che potrebbe anche andar bene, se solo evitassi di comportarti in questo modo. Lo sai che Arthur non è un oggetto e che non è di tua proprietà, ma a quanto pare commetti sempre lo stesso errore di sempre. Il medesimo sbaglio che troppo spesso lo porta a dormire nella sua vecchia stanza, lasciandoti da solo. Ed è proprio quello che fa dopo essersi levato il grembiule e averlo lanciato con violenza sul ripiano, prende la porta e te la sbatte in faccia. E tu rimani solo. Senza nessuno a cui chiedere scusa. Non lo segui, perché ti senti in colpa e sai quanto abbia ragione. Quindi, semplicemente ti lasci cadere su una delle sedie e prendi a fissare il vuoto. Soltanto in quel momento noti che la tavola è apparecchiata per tre.  
  
È così che ti trova Vasily, un imprecisato numero di minuti più tardi. E proprio il Vasily che ha sempre una battuta per tutto, ora non dice nulla. Ti guarda con negli occhi quel sentimento tipico di chi nutre una gran pena, dopodiché si mette a cucinare. Controlla l’arrosto, versa del brodo nel risotto e infine si assicura che il pudding sia ancora intatto.  
«Riporta dentro Ginger, brutto idiota.» Si limita a dire quello, non aggiunge altro. Neanche ti guarda. Anzi, ti dà le spalle. Non occorre indugiare nel suo sguardo per capire che ce l’ha con te. Vorresti spiegare anche a lui e domandare perdono, dire che hai sbagliato e che non avresti dovuto. Però resti zitto. Semplicemente te ne vai.  
  
Lui, Arthur Dent, lo trovi nel corridoio, esattamente di fronte alla porta della cucina. Se ne sta seduto a terra, con la testa appoggiata sulle ginocchia. È ancora sporco di farina, ed è… oh, adorabile. Al punto che sei costretto a forzare te stesso, perché tutto ciò che vorresti fare in questo momento è chinarti tra le sue gambe e scompigliargli i capelli. E poi baciarlo. E abbracciarlo. E, addossati a quel muro, farci l’amore. Non fai nulla di tutto questo, perché sai di non meritartelo.  
  
«Sono un coglione!» esordisci e non puoi fare a meno di notare che Ginger ha nascosto un sorriso, dietro la mano stretta a pugno che ora gli copre parte del volto. «Non penso veramente che tu mi debba chiedere il permesso di fare qualcosa, o che tu non riesca a fare niente. Anzi. Trovo incredibili più della metà delle cose che fai… come lo stare con me. Non so davvero come sia possibile che tu riesca a sopportarmi.»  
«Se è per questo nemmeno io lo so» ti interrompe Arthur, sorridendo appena.  
«So anche che non avrei motivo di essere geloso, soprattutto di Vasily. Lui non ci proverebbe mai con te e tu non mi tradiresti mai. Ma io sono geloso lo stesso, anche se non ho motivo di esserlo. Mi rendo conto che sei arrabbiato e che l’ho fatta grossa e se vorrai lasciarmi o farmela pagare in qualche modo, sono d’accordo. Mi va bene e so di meritarlo. Solo, per favore, non rovinare tutto il lavoro che hai fatto. Non ne vale la pena, non per me e per le cazzate che dico. Questa sera si cena in famiglia e tu ne fai parte, Arthur. Tu sei il cuore di questa famiglia.»  
  
Arthur Dent non dice nulla, limitandosi ad allungare la mano. Poi sorride, in modo dolce e delicato. Non sai cosa succederà e se lui vorrà davvero lasciarti. Alla prospettiva non vuoi pensare in questo momento, no, perché stasera è speciale e anche lui lo sa. Infatti, poco dopo annuisce: «Cena in famiglia.» E quando te lo ritrovi tra le braccia, lui ti bacia dolcemente le labbra e tu ti senti malissimo perché sai di non meritartelo. Ma, di nuovo, questa non è la sera per pensarci. A te stesso e a quanto sei sbagliato baderai in un altro momento.  
   
  
 **Continua**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa è la penultima storia, non so se riuscirò a scrivere l’ultima prima del 31. Quindi nel caso vi faccio gli auguri di buon anno. Non so obbiettivamente in quanti state leggendo questa raccolta, ma ve li faccio lo stesso sperando che almeno a qualcuno arrivino.  
> Koa
> 
> Storia scritta per la challenge 10 PASSI DELLA TUA OPT sul cosmic ocean


	10. Proposta di matrimonio

Lo ami infinitamente. Lo ami nonostante tutto, e brutto carattere a parte. Lo ami anche per la sua gelosia esagerata, per le frasi infelici e fuori luogo. Lo ami perché odia il tè, perché non sa cucinare e perché tutta la sua vita ruota attorno a un caffè nero senza zucchero. Lo ami quando ti chiama “Ginger” e non importa che a te quel nomignolo faccia schifo, a lui piace e va bene così. Perché è cambiato e lo ha fatto per te. Perché ha aperto il suo cuore un mattino di molti mesi fa, mentre tu ti facevi la barba. Ancora lo ricordi: lui era fermo sulla soglia della porta del bagno, tu indossavi l’accappatoio e nient’altro. Eri ancora in parte intontito dai fumi del sonno, tanto che per svariati istanti hai creduto di aver sognato. Eppure lo aveva fatto, era la realtà e non uno dei tuoi sogni. Lui lo ha detto, ha detto ti amo. Lo ha sussurrato arrossendo, prima di scappare. Per non farsi vedere. Per riprendere a respirare. Perché gli togli il fiato e lo sai, e ogni tanto ammetti di approfittartene. Farlo arrossire è diventato il tuo sport preferito, anche se non è poi così facile. Ma quando siete a letto… non sempre Khan è dolce e remissivo, ci sono notti in cui ti prende nel corridoio, contro al muro, con le sue mani che ti stringono il fondoschiena e le tue gambe strette alla sua vita. Però ci sono volte in cui fa tutto ciò che gli chiedi. Cose che non farebbe con nessun altro, se non con te. Allora hai l’onore di vedere un Khan a cui solo tu hai accesso, ti senti una sorta di eletto e ti pare di essere l’uomo più fortunato del mondo. Lui ti dice che ti ama, e quando lo prendi, le guance gli si tingono di rosso, gli occhi si illanguidiscono e prende ad emettere deliziosi mugolii. Oh, se solo ci pensi!  
  
Naturalmente non è tutto rose e fiori. Khan è tormentato e lo sai fin troppo bene. Il non avere i propri compagni con sé, è un grosso peso che gli grava sul cuore influendo anche sul suo umore che certi giorni è proprio intrattabile. In simili momenti, dopo che lo vedi andarsene sbattendo la porta, tu ti senti impotente perché vorresti aiutarlo e non hai idea di come fare. Quindi gli stai vicino nel solo modo che ti riesce. Trascorri con lui tutto il tempo che puoi, quando non hai da aiutare Vas a fare qualcosa. Gli prepari il caffè, piuttosto che la cena. La sera gli massaggi il collo e la schiena, usi degli oli che risequenzi e lui apprezza sempre. Eppure senti che non è sufficiente. Non hai il potere di fargli riavere i suoi amici, la sua famiglia come spesso la chiama. Ti senti stupido e inutile, questa è la verità.  
  
Però, qualcosa, forse la puoi fare. Sono settimane che ci pensi e giorni che progetti che cosa dirgli. Non riuscirai mai a trovare le parole perfette, ma non ti importa perché non sei mai stato abile con i discorsi, non sei come Khan. Quindi lo farai come viene, come sei capace. Per questo ora ti trovi lì.  Lui è in plancia che lavora come al solito, di tanto in tanto controlla la rotta e nel frattempo è impegnato nei suoi piani. Sai che c’è vicino e che non manca molto, un po’ ammetti di avere paura di quello che potrà succedere, ma non ci vuoi pensare. Non ora.  
  
«Khan?» Lui solleva il volto e ti si scalda il cuore quando noti che un sorriso si allarga sul suo volto non appena fa caso alla tua presenza. «Io vorrei parlarti di una cosa» appena lo dici, però, il panico ti assale e ti ritrovi a non saper più che cosa dire. «Ma sei troppo impegnato e, facciamo così, torno più tardi.» Che fai? Scappi? Sì, stai fuggendo come un codardo, tanto che in pochi secondi sei già in corridoio pronto a nasconderti quando lo senti alle tue spalle. Poco dopo ti afferra un polso, lo fa con ferma delicatezza e poi ti schiaccia contro alla parete.  
«Che c’è? Cosa vuoi dirmi?»  
«Io? Ma niente di importante.» Vorresti scappare, ma la sua presa è salda e lo sguardo è di quelli che ti inchiodano. Non potresti allontanarti da lui, non ora che ti fissa in quel modo. Perché? Com’è possibile che ti faccia sentire un fan adolescente che si ritrova di fronte alla propria star preferita? Perché è esattamente in questo modo che ti fa stare e ora ti tremano le ginocchia, il cuore batte all’impazzata e la lingua inciampa in un balbettio imbarazzato.  
«Parla o rimaniamo qua per tutto il giorno.»  
«Uff, d’accordo» dici, sbuffando. Già ti sei arreso? Non sai come accidenti ci riesca, sarà quel profumo che porta o l’incredibile forza con cui ti stringe. «Però, guarda che è una sciocchezza. Ha a che fare con i tuoi amici.»  
«Ti ho già detto che non ti permetterò di prendere parte al piano, Arthur e questo è quanto. Non servirà a niente insistere.»  
«No» neghi, con veemenza. «Non si tratta di questo» prosegui, con voce assurdamente roca. Ci sei, pensi mentre trovi chissà dove il coraggio di parlare. «Io lo so che l’idea di salvarli ti tormenta da mesi, lo vedo. E mi accorgo anche che temi di fallire, che tu non riesca a portarli via o che siano già morti. Sappi che ti starò vicino comunque vada quel tuo piano che stai ideando e se loro si salveranno allora sarò felice quanto te, ma se questo non accadrà io…»  
«Tu?» ti interrompe lui. Tu sollevi lo sguardo e soltanto adesso noti che ha il fiato corto e gli occhi spalancati, forse sa dove vuoi andare a parare o ha capito il discorso che stai per fargli. O magari non ha sa niente e la reazione che sta avendo ha a che vedere con il fatto che tu abbia nominato la sua famiglia. Non lo sai con precisione, sai solo che lo devi dire. E anche se hai paura della sua possibile risposta, tu lo devi fare lo tesso. Se poi ti riderà in faccia, allora pazienza. Ma almeno ci avrai provato.  
«Voglio essere io la tua famiglia, Khan. Sposami.»  
  
Tu ami Khan Noonien Singh. Lo ami nei tormenti e nelle gioie. Khan che venuto da te in un modo alquanto improbabile. Però lo ami e lo amerai per sempre. Comunque vada. E ora che ti ha detto di sì, prima di averti baciato, lo ami ancora di più.  
  
  
  
**Fine**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Storia scritta per la challenge 10 PASSI DELLA TUA OPT sul cosmic ocean
> 
> Ho voluto concludere questa raccolta con il pov di Arthur, perché Khan che fa la proposta di matrimonio sarebbe stato troppo fluff e non mi piaceva. Avevo pensato anche ad altre possibili proposte, ma erano tutte molto più complesse. Alla fine ho optato per questa, che è molto semplice e in linea con lo spirito con cui ho iniziato questa raccolta.  
> 


End file.
